


Strum Me With Your Passion

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claiming, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Rockstar AU, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, slight biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: A player and a loner, until she meets her biggest fan, Clarke. ❤❤





	Strum Me With Your Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfjillyjill posted on Tumblr a Rockstar au "A player and a loner until she meets her biggest fan, Clarke. ❤❤" That caught my attention early Sunday morning and I said. 'omg you’re killing me with that find alpha ass' and from there is a story born. I hope you like this first (for us) co-creators of an ABO Clexa story.

The thrumming of Lexa's fingers flew through a rift. Her head pulled back, and her fingers finding each note, sending tones that cascade over the crowd, counting off the beats. Her eyes traveled to the edge of the stage. Finding satisfaction, watching a pretty blonde omega getting lost in her music. Dancing just below her. The blonde looks up, she caught Lexa's eyes staring, and so she winked. _She's a wild one_. Lexa thought as she covered her groan into her vocals. Her clit pulses in that instant, she extended and grew hard.

_'She’s looking at me.’_

Clarke thinks it. She knows it.

The atmosphere, choking away any thought that this couldn’t be. That it isn’t.

Her musk, heavier than the second before. Clarke can smell it, and her body reacts with immediate recognition. The flood of lust staining her, marking her, as green eyes remain trained. Hungry in their intentions.

Lexa’s alpha wants her, just as much as her omega calls for her.

The next soulful refrain has her walking to the edge. She went to her knees in front of the Omega and fell on her back, vibrating the notes across callus fingers and thrust her hips up into the air as an invitation to her, but would she accept?

Bold, the invitation is. But why wouldn’t it be?

Clarke is aware of this beasts reputation. Her power, a traveling tale among the most talented bards. Her body, a thing of beauty that required many gods to shape. Why would she say no? How could she? Clarke removes her shirt and unclasps her bra. Revealing her most glorious of assets. Answering the alphas question with a single action.

Lexa would play this game, hell she's already getting lost watching this girl, so eager to please her. She slid her guitar around her back and she stood, holding her hand out and brought the omega on stage.

The crowd of women went wild as the lights of green and blue danced around the two forms intertwined on stage. The band continued as they fell into each other.

Lexa fit her leg between the girl and pulled her closer. Her body was for her alone, and this many eyes on her made a growl grow in her chest, pressing her cock against her body. The girl moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a long, languid exploration of her mouth.

Clarke felt devoured.

Hopeless to keep herself away from the Alpha. Heat radiated off of them, as the sound of the crowded background were more like a white noise than anything else.

All she could feel was Lexa.  
All she could hear was Lexa.  
All she could taste was Lexa.  
  
Fangs sank into the pink of her lips as the alpha bit on it. A growl erupts from Lexa as another moan escaped Clarke. The opening of her mouth was immediately covered as the alpha dived in. Stealing her breath. Forcing hands to grasp at tight braids, and her clit to jump in ways it never had.

This alpha could be hers. This alpha will be hers.

The omega’s heady scent claimed Lexa’s soul and drew her back behind the curtain, as her band continued playing their hit song. “My Flame Will Find You Again One Day.” Her anthem of loss she has felt this last year, as she drew the girl back into a quiet corner.

Breathy cries scatter from the girl, begging to be captured by her.

“There’s no going back from this omega. If I take you, it is forever,” Lexa moaned into her ear.

“I don't care."

Lexa wanted to cry out in relief as she tucked her guitar pick in her pocket, and her hands clumsily found her zipper, pulling out her thick dripping cock. Watching as the girl hurried out of her tight cutoffs. Once both were freed, she roughly pushed the girl back against the wall, and Lexa penetrated her to the hilt in one perfect movement.

Full.

That’s what Clarke felt.

The fullest she’d ever been. A throaty cry escaped her mouth the instant Lexa buried herself within the blonde.  
Even with all the tension and goodness of the feeling, Lexa remained still.

Waiting.  
Begging.  
Clarke’s permission came in the form of a frantic nod.

Her wish was granted as Lexa wasted no time. Removing herself from Clarke till the tip, then slotted back inside in the next motion. The head of her throbbing cock, hitting Clarke’s cervix with animalistic passion.

Her pace became brutal.

Deadly. As she plunged her cock into the tightened channel over and over again. Lifting Clarke off the ground, forcing her to wrap her legs around the taller woman’s back.

Clarke’s hands clawed at her neck as Lexa showed no signs of letting up. Her screams muffled once Lexa crashed their lips back together.

A tear escaped Clarke’s eyes as she felt her body being owned. Dominated by this powerful alpha. She’d never been fucked so relentlessly in all her life. And she was sure that she was ruined for anyone else.  
  
“Mine,” Lexa uttered and bit down on her neck, drawing a bit of blood. Lifting up her ass, pulling it apart so she could sink deeper inside if it was even possible.

Tight, hot and wet.  
The girl was perfect for her.  
She thrusts harder. Deeper.

The crowd behind the curtain beat out the rhythm as she fucked her relentlessly. Lexa left the mic turned on purposely, wanting them to hear every moan and cry that she pulled out of the girl as the alpha took out her throbbing tip and sunk deeply back inside.

The girl complied and whimpered, “Yours.”

A few speedier thrusts then Lexa asked, “What’s your name omega?”

“Claaaah.” Speaking was a chore in of itself as Clarke felt her body being turned inside out.

“Claaa, Claaarke.” She finally whimpered as Lexa continued to ravish her. Drowning the blonde in a sea of lust and unbridled passion. All Clarke could register was the sounds of the crowd cheering; her own moans being echoed alongside the groans of this alpha into the mic.

That familiar sensation built in her lower belly as the start of her approaching orgasm took root. She wasn’t gonna be able to survive this much longer.

“Klark.” Lexa repeated in a way that caused her clit to vibrate in approval. Wetness flowing from her body to paint its essence on the cock currently dancing within her. “Do you know my name?”

“Y-y-yesss.” Clarke moaned.

“Say it,” Lexa demanded with a slight snarl. The wolf inside now driving her soul.

“L-L-LLLLexa.”

Lexa thrusts harder. “Say it again.”

“Ahh.” Clarke’s voice replaced with a moan.

Lexa slowed down to a more calculated rhythm but thrusts even harder still. “I said, SAY. IT. AGAIN.” Her cock hitting that spot within Clarke with the emphasis on each word.

“LEXA!”

Lexa hissed at hearing her name cried out in pleasure from the girl. She was on the edge of coming, but her dominate alpha spirit wanted the girl to succumb first for her. Show the world, and all who recorded tonight’s show, that she alone dominated the girl wrapped around her body.

She snarled and bit down again at her neck and ran her tongue down to her breast and sucked a mark. Another claim of possession for all to bear witness.

Clarke moaned, “I’m yours.”

“Yes, Clarke. Come for me.” Lexa drew back and slammed back inside.

“Ahh,” Clarke cried out again. “My Lexa.”

The girl was pushing her to her limit when she felt her tighten around her cock and roared. “You’re mine, every inch, every curve. All mine.”

Clarke came.

Her head fell back against the wall as she spilled her wetness over Lexa's legs and stomach. Her omega crying to be filled with her lover’s seed.

“Please, come for me,” Clarke begged. “Inside.” She emphasized. “I want you. All of you. Pleaseee.” She mewled. Her omega, desperate. Not willing to admit complete satisfaction until her womb was littered with this alphas vitality. Her alpha.

“Fuck.” Lexa choked out in response.

She was close. So very close that she could taste it in the air. The beast within, more than welcome to answer the girl’s pleas. She continued pushing harder into Clarke. The wetness of Clarke’s starving core making her slide in and out with no resistance to speak of.

Lexa submerged her fangs straight into the fleshiness of the woman’s upper breast. This girl would be hers. She was hers. And she would make it, so all knew it.

“Mine. All fucking mine!” Lexa practically yelled it as her hips sped up at breakneck speed. Her fangs taking up residence on the girl’s breast once again. Her alpha howled in sheer thrill at the sounds of Clarke’s pussy being conquered; playing loud enough to fill a cathedral.

“Yours! All y-yours!” The girl croaked out in between her cries of passion.

With that, Lexa released herself into the beautiful woman at her mercy. Ropes of thick white filling the walls of this omega. Her omega.

“Oh god!” Clarke screamed as she felt drop after drop of Lexa marking her body both inside and out.

Claiming her. Caging her in a riptide of pure ecstasy.

“Oh, my, oh. Shit!” Her omega was calling out in complete vindication. Her pussy devouring; consuming every speck of seed Lexa’s cock gave her.

Satisfaction filled every pour in Lexa's body. Absolution that her chosen one claimed her soul as well. Together they fought against all who tried to rip them apart. Clarke belonged to her, as Lexa possessed her. Had been the moment she laid eyes on her, so many months ago. The crowd went wild as they came and Lexa smirked against her lips, claiming them again.  
  
This was proof more than ever, now as they laid bare for all to see and hear. Never again would someone question the devotion she had for this girl, or dare to break the spell Clarke had over her.

They rode out the last wave of come that Lexa emptied into her woman. Her head fell heavy on Clarke's shoulders, and she kissed the spot where she had bitten earlier and turned off her mic.

"Hmm. That was nice," Clarke murmured into her hair. "You're all sweaty back here." Lifting her braids off of her neck. Still connect at the waist down. Too soon to pull away and feel the coldness that she knew would cover her cock.

"Where did you put your shirt, babe?" Lexa questioned once she recovered.

"Here." Clarke lost her bra but tucked her tank top into the back pocket. It laid with the rest of her clothes tossed carelessly on the floor at their feet, in their haste to be rid of them.

Lexa kissed her once more. "Guess I should finish my set," Lexa said shyly and helped her get dressed.

Lexa pulled herself back into her pants and held Clarke's hand as they made their way back on stage.

The roaring of the crowd was their welcome. Varying screams of cheers and slight boos from women who looked at them with utter heartbreak.

Groupies. Lexa thought to herself as she saw the few pouting women.

“Way to take the whole public sex kink to a whole new level.” Lexa’s bandmate and best friend, Anya, said once they returned. Amusement, the only emotion emitting from her aura.

“I like to make big statements where I can,” Lexa says nonchalantly with a shrug.

“And what statement would that be, pup?” The omega beside her says with a knowing smirk on her lips.

“This.”

Lexa pulls Clarke into her. Body to body. Chest to chest. Before cupping the blonde at the back of her neck and pulling her into a long, luxurious kiss. Their audience called out louder to them in response. Whoops, whistles, the whole nine yards.

Lexa breaks away from the kiss and slides her hand smoothly to the side Clarke’s face, seizing her as she caresses her cheek tenderly.

Admiration, the sole living element in her eyes as she gazes upon her omega. That one look saying everything she’s ever felt for this girl in front of her since they began their journey together two years ago.

This beautiful blue-eyed goddess that stole her heart with a single smile while they talked over drinks in Lexa’s favorite bar. The girl who was with her the day she got the call that her band was finally being picked up by a major label. Who was willing to love her in secret, so that Lexa’s image could grow. The one who celebrated with them when their first single hit #1 on the top 100 charts. Who had agreed to stay in the shadows among the masses that night Lexa won her first Grammy.

Clarke was always there. Present, but silent under a cloud of Lexa’s success.

But no more.

Lexa refused to let Clarke’s fear of being replaced be the reason she lost her. She wasn’t going to keep this wonderful creature that has given her everything be her ‘dirty little secret’ anymore. She wanted Clarke to know that her convictions were true. That her love was unwavering.

So, she did the only thing she felt would truly make it loud and clear.

Lexa kissed Clarke sweetly one more time, then she grabbed hold of her hand, and they approached the single mic stand at the front of the stage.

“Hey, how’s everybody doing out there!?” Lexa called to her cluster of fans. They cheered back in response. “I just wanna get this one thing off my chest before we tear this whole fucking place down.” The crowd’s response, encouraging. “This magnificent beauty right here…” She says as she points to Clarke, “…is Clarke Abigail Griffin. She is the most amazing person I have ever met, and she’s the reason the music we’re playing for you right here tonight was even made in the first place. So, I’m here to set the record straight.”

Lexa takes the mic off the stand and faces Clarke. Her blue eyes shining with tears that are fighting to stay at bay. “You’re the one Clarke.” She says; her voice showing no signs of apprehension. “You’re my one. My mate. My love. And I will shout it to the rooftops, to the skies, and into space if I have to so there can be no trace of doubt of that fact.”

Clarke’s lip begins to quiver. A single tear travels down her cheek.

“I will never leave you. I will never betray you. And I will never let anyone dare come between us. I love you, Clarke. And I will, for the rest of our lives.” Lexa admits with a softer tone. “Will you have me?”

Clarke’s tears have fully spilled over at this point as she nods uncontrollably, jumping into Lexa’s arms. Lexa holds her tightly. Burying her nose into the mating mark, she embedded into Clarke’s upper shoulder a year ago. Breathing in her lovers’ scent of sweet honey, and bold waves of the ocean.

This is all she’s ever wanted.

  
Not the money.  
Not the awards.  
Not the fame.

This. This right here. Her dazzling blonde omega. That alone was worth all the riches in the world.

Once they broke apart, Lexa kissed her one more time before letting her hand go. She smacked Clarke on the ass for good measure as the blonde went to watch the show from backstage, making her jump a bit and laugh shyly.

Lexa chuckled then addressing her fans. “Alright, you guys ready to go fucking nuts up in here!??”

The mob of her adoring fans answered with cheers of joy.

“Alright! One, two, three, four!”


End file.
